It's Love (Boys Over Flowers)
by Viviann-Michaels
Summary: Young Na-Ri is a transferred scholarship student of Shinhwa High. Barely a week passes before her bluntness, determination, and loyalty captures Gu Jun-Pyo and Yoon Ji-Hoo's attention and earns her the respect and friendship of the other F4 members. However, her heart is torn between two different loves. How much pain can she tolerate? Who will she choose?


**It's Love**

 **Disclaimer** : I do _NOT_ own Boys Over Flowers, Hana Yori Dango, and Meteor Garden (yes, this story will have elements from ALL of the TV series).

 **Author** **'s Notes** : So, I'm not sure if you would like my spin on the franchise but I decided to give it a shot and see what you think since I couldn't stand Geum Jan-Di. I found her to be so exaggerated, wishy-washy towards the end, and unnecessary loud (and I couldn't stand her make-overs, the first one wasn't bad though). Each chapter will be around 5,000 to 7,000 words. Please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and interpreted. Oh, Na-Ri is eighteen but is a junior in highschool (F4 are seniors), I'm using the American grading system since I found like three different ones for Korea.

 **Chapter "Cast"** : Jhene Aiko as _Young Na-Ri_ , Lee Min-Ho as _Gu Jun-Pyo_ , Kim Hyun Joong as _Yoon Ji-Hoo_ , Kim Bum as _So Yi-Jung_ , Kim Joon as _Song Woo-Bin_ , Kim So-Eun as _Chu Ga-Eul_ , Kim Dong-Wook as _Sang-Lee_ , Gyu-Ri Nam as _Gi-Hae_ , Lee Si-Yong as _Oh Min-Ji_ , Kim Min-Seok as _Kwang-Sun,_ Gong Yoo as _Hyun-Joo_ , Lee Min-Ki as _Jin-Soo_ , Park Ji Bin as _Young Kang-Sun_ , North West as _Young So-Hee_ , and Ha Jin-Won as _Young Su-Hi_

 **Story Key** :

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speaking"

(Start) / (End) = Flashbacks

_ = Scene Change

* * *

 **Chapter One**

' _People from high-society come to Shinhwa Academy for their education if they aim to be the best-of-the best. It's a distinguished escalator school; starting from elementary school up until university._ '

' _I don't understand it._ ' Young Na-Ri complained mentally as she glanced around the classroom. Her eyes catching sight of the expensive brands being flashed from every inch of the room; a limited-edition Gucci shoulder bag sitting in the front, an Armani dress-shirt only two in existence across from her, a one-of-a-kind Vera Wang bracelet with the matching pair of earrings shinning in the back, a custom-made Rolex watch gleaming on the left, a polished Louis Vuitton pair of heels to her right, and so on. It was like a never-ending fashion show at Shinhwa High. ' _I shouldn't feel jealous but I am!_ ' She admitted, her eyes glanced longingly over the jewelry and heels since she was quite a fashionista herself as her mind mentally paired off the items with numerous designs of shirts, dresses, and bottoms.

' _No!_ ' She stopped her maternalistic thoughts. ' _It doesn't mater any sense. Why do they bring brand-name items to school?_ ' She's been to this school for roughly four days as a transfer and scholarship student but it wasn't her choice. No, it was her mother who pulled quite a few strings in order for her to attend much to her protests even though her idol, Min Seo-Hyun was an alumni. But She had been just fine in her average school, living her life contently though she did have more worries then most. She wasn't sure if she would ever get use to a place like this though she knew she had more than herself to think about.

' _Why do highschool students need chauffeurs to take them to school and back home? Everything about this school drives me insane and it's only my first week!_ ' Na-Ri was tempted to slam her forehead into her desk but reframed from doing so, she was already classified as the 'weed' of the school since she was the only commoner. ' _How am I going to survive the rest of this school year and graduate after another year? It's too different!_ '

She watched the clock, agonizingly pleading with it to speed up the minutes and hours so she could leave, she would rather be working then in this place, when she heard the Mean Girls chatting about some designer-label item from their position a few rows away from her.

"Nice! Where did you buy that strap?" Sunny gasped, eyeing the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Vegas," Ginger cockily stated, holding up her cellphone for the sunlight to capture the shape of the diamonds causing them to sparkle, "I heard that it's a limited-edition Dior cellphone strap, so I went there and bought it."

"Really?" Miranda chimed in with a hint of jealous.

"Yeah, I stayed at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in LA." She started to brag more about her trip but a smart-ass remark came to mind, ' _It's in Beverly Hills, California. Not Los Angeles, idiot,_ ' and she tuned her out until the teacher finally entered the classroom and began to pass out a handout.

Her eyes widened as she read the title, ' _School field trip destination questionnaire? Bali? Maldives? Macau? New Caledonia? Brazil? But I'm just a commoner! How can I afford to go to any of these places?_ ' She begin to calculate her salaries for her various jobs; newspaper and milk delivery in the mornings, the part-time job at the local cafe, and the occasional babysitting jobs. ' _Nope, I definitely can't go. Besides I can't go a day without seeing So-Hee a couple of times. Imagine for a month without her even with video chat ... There's no way._ ' With a sigh of defeat and a bit of mist in her eyes, she hid the paper from view. She half-listened and half-daydreamed as her teacher started to lecture. ' _No matter what school you attend, all the lectures are boring!_ ' She glanced from her notebook back to the board and was pleasantly surprised that she knew the material, she deciding to write-up a melody for the lyrics she put together to distract herself for the next hour.

After class was released, Na-Ri immediately tried to find the swimming pool which was one of the few reasons why she /forcefully/ agreed to come to Shinhwa Academy in the first place. She didn't have the time to look for it the first three days since she had to rush to make her shift at the cafe. But today she could spend some time to look for it, she didn't have any plans to attend her next classes anyways.

According to the map, the swimming pool was located at the back of the massive school in the woods, although it was a bit too far for her liking considering the distance from her classes or the front gate, she was pleasantly happy with the arrangement, that meant most likely no-one would disturb her. She only hoped that the dance studio, chorus room/recording studio, and ice ring was in similar areas so she could practice to her heart's content without worrying about the prying and judging eyes of her arrogant schoolmates.

The movement of her feet, picked up the brittle fall leaves, causing them to gently blow in the autumn wind, when the faint sound of a violin captured her attention. The closer she drew to the noise, the more her brain tried to figure out what the familiar melody was until it finally came to mind, ' _Adagio For Strings!_ ' She listened to the sad tune as it wafted through the area in awe, it was beautiful but heart-wrenching. The carefully placed notes were taking her back to some of the saddest moments of her life, particularly about her older brother.

Throughout it all, she subconsciously moved closer to the source of the sound mentally thanking Samuel Barber for the intensely stunning piece. In the small sitting area paired with a bench, bathed in natural sunlight, stood a handsome almost beautiful young man with shoulder-length gingery-brown hair dressed in white and light beige with the violin in hand. Even from her position, she could see the sorrow in his alluring dark eyes but his eyes suddenly turned into annoyance when he paused. ' _Shit_ ,' she swore in her head, ' _He probably thinks I'm a stalker or a nutcase_ ,' she thought dejectedly, mentally slapping her forehead, as he looked over at her with slight irritation.

"Um, do you know where the swimming pool is?" She inquired, softly. His eyes stayed locked on her as if he was surprised for a moment before pointing with his bow in the correct direction.

"So, that's where it is," Na-Ri thought aloud to herself unaware that he could hear, "Thank you. I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue." She finished as she bowed and left for the indicted pathway blind to the fact that he watched her until she vanished from view. However, moments later the familiar sound filled the air once again and she allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

' _Weird_ ,' Na-Ri thought to herself as she re-entered the main building after returning from the pool, ' _I've been here for three days but I've never seen these so-called Flower Boys or was it something else? Whatever, I have better things to do then to see the egoistical jerks._ '

But it seemed as though luck wasn't on her side at the moment when her ears caught the words, "F4's here", she was disgusted but impressed at the shear number of students rushing towards the front doors of the school with large dose of annoyance since she happened to be walking up the stairs when it was announced. ' _So, it's F4. Flower Four? What a stupid name. K-Pop bands have better names than that._ ' She chuckled to herself as she firmly held onto the rail before sighing in relief when the last female students trickled down without hitting her in the process.

She watched from her position on the stairway as the crowd naturally parted for the four tall figures entering, with the natural sunlight behind them and at the right angle, they appeared to be Greek Gods strutting through the hall as if they owned the whole world. Na-Ri had to admit, each of them were attractive in their own right from their perfect hair to their angular features to their designer clothes. The crowd was cheering, calling their group's name as they strolled past. ' _Isn't that the boy from earlier?_ ' Na-Ri questioned when she noticed the violin player in their midst. ' _He's one of them? Can't say I pictured that coming._ ' But she noticed that he looked uninterested and disconnected to his surroundings. ' _Maybe he's different after all._ ' She thought with a soft smile.

She was broken out of her musings when the tallest boy with a head full of messy curls and waves suddenly stopped with his eyes dangerously trained on the male student in front of him. ' _What's his problem?_ ' Na-Ri frowned. ' _Isn't that the kid with the designer shirt?_ ' She watched the scene with astonishment and confusion as the curly-head boy poor juice down the length of the boy's white shirt. He even had the audacity to forcefully give the stunned boy the empty bottle before leaving with the other members trailing after him. ' _W-what? Just because the kid had a shirt made to look like his?_ ' Na-Ri wasn't completely stupid, she had enough common sense to figure out what his problem was.

"Gu Jun-Pyo Sunbae is so cool!" The Mean Girls Trio squealed in delight as they ventured off to class.

' _That jerk! That was completely uncalled for!_ ' Na-Ri fumed to herself as she watched his group of friends pulled him from the scene and the crowd dispersed, chatting animatedly about what had taken place. ' _Is this the true face of Shinhwa Academy? I knew I had a bad feeling about this school. Damnit, mom! Why did you make me come here?! Is this a test?!_ '

' _I need to scream._ ' Young Na-Ri thought to herself as she entered her safe-haven which happened to be the outside staircase. It was difficult trying to blend in when all she wanted to do was to return to her normal life, enjoy moments with her friends, and to forget everything associated with the name Shinhwa. She craved to disappear if only to get away from her schoolmates' corrupted morals and her seemingly blind teachers that did nothing but ignore what was going on around them just because the four boys families' were the wealthiest in the country. She could feel herself reaching her breaking point.

"Idiots! All of them!" She hissed under her breath, closing the exterior door as softly as she could in the fit of her anger and annoyance. "Damnit, stupid F4. This is taking bullying to another level! Gu Joon-Po, you're the worst!" She screamed, slapping her hand on the wall with vengeance, ignoring the small burning sensation from the action, "Who cares if they're the sons of the wealthiest families in Korea? They still need to show humility and kindness." She whispered, eyes narrowed as she stared off into the distance.

"Seems like I'm not going to get any sleep here. What a pain." Gathering enough nerve, Na-Ri turned only to be face-to-face with the violin boy walking up the stairs. ' _Shit_.' She thought to herself, ' _He's with the boy-band group._ '

"I didn't know anyone was here." She sassed and mentally slapped herself. ' _Mind the tone of your voice, Young Na-Ri._ ' She chastised herself keeping wary eyes on him. ' _Remember, it's a year and a half to go. I can endure it, I've faced worse. I just need to keep quiet and try not to stand out until graduation. That is my goal._ ' She mentally encouraged herself trying to strengthen her resolve.

"That was obvious." He stopped in front of her, hands in his pockets. ' _What's this?_ ' She questioned, watching him with curious eyes. He actually sounded amused judging from the small twitching at the corners of his /full and pouty/ lips. ' _No! Stop it, Young Grace Na-Ri!_ ' She chastised.

"I thought this staircase was abandoned." She murmured defensively and instinctively her body tensed when he slightly leaned towards her, his dark eyes twinkling with emotions she couldn't quite identify. ' _Why?_ ' She whined fully aware of how her body was reacting. ' _Why am I blushing!?_ '

"Why would you think that?" He whispered, sounding curious.

"Because it looks creepy! And I've never seen anyone use it." A pout came across her lips as a breathless laugh erupted from his mouth and she couldn't help but to openly stare at him. ' _Did he just laugh? In my face?_ ' Her eyes turned into slits as her small hands balled themselves into fists. ' _Jerk! But he does have a nice laugh even though he doesn't seem like to type to smile often._ ' She mused to herself as the laughter slowly died down.

"If you think it's haunted, why do you come here?" She was right, his eyes were twinkling with mirth as he watched her carefully. For some reason, she now felt relaxed, comfortable even.

Subconsciously, she rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious, "No offense but I can only take small dosages of people from the high-end of society in one sitting." She commented sarcastically. "I needed to get away for a while and get some fresh air." She couldn't believe she just admitted that to a member of the F4. ' _Really? Stupid, Na-Ri! What happened to laying low for the remainder of your highschool career?_ ' She mentally scolded. ' _I'm talking to myself too much these days!_ '

Strangely enough, he didn't seem offended in the slightest, "Well, next time make sure nobody's around before you start going into a rant." Her cheeks flushed slightly at his teasing tone and the small smirk on his face. ' _He heard everything!?_ ' But he continued as if he didn't know that she was internally panicking. "By the way, his name is Gu Jun-Pyo not Gu Joon-Po. If you're going to hate someone, you should at least know their name, right?" Before she could reply, he was inside and halfway down the hall. She had a feeling he was laughing at her again judging from the movement of his shoulders as he walked.

' _Gah!_ ' Na-Ri leaned against the column in despair and embarrassment, ' _He's not going to tell them, right?_ ' She placed a hand on her forehead in horror, ' _Crap, did I just become public enemy number one? What am I going to do?_ '

Oh, how she hated and loved lunch simultaneously, the reason was honestly simple. ' _Really? How can a commoner like me afford fifty dollars every meal! It's ridiculous._ ' She thought to herself, as she took a bite of her multi-cultural lunch. Since her mother was multi-racial; African-American, Spanish, Korean, and Japanese to name a few, she always tried to include some of her mother's and grandparents' recipes in their lunches in order for them to taste their history as she called it but Na-Ri had no complaints about it.' _Mm, the Caldereta is soo good_ '. She almost blissful groaned out-loud as she savored the taste of the lobster when the Mean Girls Trio walked over.

"Oh my. What kind of smell is this?" Ginger taunted as she stepped closer. ' _What now?!_ '

"It's so foul." Miranda complained childishly, making a show of holding her nose. ' _Bitch, please. It smells delicious. Maybe it's your breath? Might need to grab a couple of breath mints._ ' She had to stop herself from the lame joke.

"Transfer student, why are you eating such a terrible lunch box?" Sunny questioned, "Can't you see that?" She gestured with her head towards the extravagant spread at the other side of the massive room. ' _Awh, are you jealous? Just because it cost more doesn't mean it tastes good, silly Sunny._ '

"Of course, I can see it." Na-Ri retorted, not even looking up at them as she eyed the kimchi and jjolmyeon with hungry eyes. ' _Mom, you've really out done yourself today. I guess I can forgive you and your devious ways._ '

"Then why are you eating this?" Miranda questioned, waving her hand in the direction of her food. ' _Apparently, you've never had my mom's cooking._ '

Na-Ri sighed in annoyance, ' _I can't even eat in peace now?_ ' She whined in her head before looking up at the girls with boredom in her eyes. "It's impossible for me to afford five-thousand won every meal." All three of them looked perplexed, Na-Ri had to keep herself from groaning at their stupidity, "I'm a commoner, remember?"

The three laughed as if they haven't forgotten that small fact, ' _Idiots_ ', "Then, do you plan on continuing to eat this foul lunch?" Ginger inquired, reaching into her pocket to produce an expensive perfume bottle. ' _Do it, I dare you. You'll be finding that bottle shoved down your throat if you even try it._ ' Her chocolate brown eyes held a murderous glint to them watching as the terrified Ginger discreetly slid the bottle back into her pocket before Na-Ri replied, her level of annoyance was reaching dangerous levels. She hated when someone ruined her mealtime and add to the fact that they just insulted her mother's cooking that was a no-no.

"If you don't like the smell then find a place where you can't smell it." She dismissed with a hiss, returning her attention to her lunch as Sunny's mouth open to retort, she was interrupted by an announcement that the boy-band was entering the lunchroom before the three rushed off towards the crowd. She eyed the numerous females students rushing towards them with disappointment and incredulity before sighing. She ignored the squeals and concentrated on finishing the rest of her lunch in peace and resisting the urge to look at pictures of So-Hee in her phone. She didn't need to give these people anymore ammunition against her.

"Can I try one of those?" Chocolate brown eyes blinked up in wonder as they locked eyes with a girl, one that was so pretty she could be a doll. The doll motioned to the rice-balls and tamales located in her lunch box and pointed a finger to her mouth. ' _Is she serious? That thought they would rather stay with gourmet meals then try a homemade lunch_.'

"Are you sure?" Na-Ri trailed off with uncertainty before the girl rapidly nodded her head and a smile came across her face. Perhaps she could make at least one friend in this stupid school.

"Thank you! Please come again." Young Na-Ri smiled warmly and bowed her head towards the departing customers as Chu Ga-Eul assisted her in clearing the tables of dishes while Sang-Lee and Gi-Hae went behind them to wipe them down and Kwang-Sun finished it off by sweeping and moping the floors. Hyun-Joo was helping Jin-Soo clean-up the kitchen as they closed for the night. Na-Ri was informing them of her embarrassing run-ins with Yoon Ji-Hoo and meeting Oh Min-Ji in the lunchroom.

"Germany, huh?" Hyun-Joo inquired after she finished.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I actually thought she was a porcelain doll, she's that pretty and she's fun to talk to. She even liked my mom's cooking." That was a plus in her eyes.

"That's good." Jin-Soo confirmed with a nod of his head. ' _Awh, Jin-Jin was worried about me._ ' She internally teased the usually awkward twenty-five-year old though he glared at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking which he probably did. ' _He's too good at reading people._ '

"We were worried that you might be a loner." Ga-Eul admitted, sheepishly as she begun wiping the windows.

"Oh, that." Na-Ri released a nervous laugh before continuing. "I am a loner. I don't have any friends and I'm always alone. I usually go to the staircase or the rooftop."

Their reactions were instantaneous and dramatic; Jin-Soo dropped the coffee mug he was washing back into the soapy water, Kwang-Sun slipped and fell on the wet floor, Hyun-Joo slammed in his head against the hanging dish-rack, Ga-Eul dropped the dirtied washrag on Kwang-Sun's head, Sang-Lee whipped his head so quickly around to face her that his neck locked up, and Gi-Hae collapsed in the nearest chair with a gasp.

"What!?" She winched at the collective shout. ' _Of course, how could they believe that? I'm too blunt and friendly to be a loner._ '

"It's true." She sighed rather dramatically, trying to annoy them a bit. "I'm the outcast of the school, the weed, as they like to call me." Gi-Hae opened her mouth to protest but Na-Ri continued, "But I'm actually happy that I'm not noticed. It's my plan to go under the radar until I graduate." She made a smooth-sailing motion with her free hand.

"Where's our Na-Ri?" Sang-Lee suspiciously questioned with narrowed eyes as he massaged his neck.

' _Idiot_.' She thought, glaring at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not the Young Na-Ri that we all know, love, and find extremely annoying at times." ' _Hey!_ ' She protested in her head at Jin-Soo's blunt words as her slitted eyes locked with his own.

"Where's the girl who punched that kid who bullied me in elementary school?" Ga-Eul questioned with accusing eyes. ' _Seriously?_ ' She listened in amusement as everyone began to chime in her past 'heroic' deeds. ' _These guys._ ' She begun fondly, _'Do they really have to go this far to make a point?_ ' She sighed, rubbing a hand on her forehead, feeling the start of a headache forming.

"I have to hold my tongue." She interrupted their tirade. "You know my mom would murder me if I caused trouble or heaven forbid if I got expelled from that school. Besides with this school on my resume, it will give me a boost. I have to think about So-Hee's future." She was right and everyone knew it. They have all seen or experienced the wrath of Nam Chung-Cha, it wasn't something they would wish on their worst enemy. And So-Hee was always on Na-Ri's mind, she was always thinking of ways to provide for her. So, what could they say?

' _Maybe. I shouldn't have asked?_ ' She suggested, mentally wishing she could take back the seemingly stupid question as her siblings went into a rant, luckily both of her parents were working so they couldn't jump in and berate her as well. ' _That's the last thing I need right now_.' She thought as she absentmindedly played with So-Hee's soft curls as the four-year-old slept. ' _Is today Chew Out Na-Ri Day? Why wasn't I informed?_ '

"Aish! You seriously don't know about F4 and you go to their school!?" Kang-Sun and Su-Hi shouted to their sister in unmasked disbelief. Kang-Sun and Na-Ri were currently on video-chat with their older sister who was currently overseas. Luckily for them, the preschooler was a heavy sleeper so Na-Ri couldn't scold them.

The second daughter of the Young family blinked, titling her head to the side and asked, "What? Are they that important?" Su-Hi face-palmed at the naivety of her little sister and Kang-Sun shook his head in disappointment.

"You really need to get out more." He replied before pulling up each of their profiles on-line and started to explain their 'coolness' as he called it while Su-Hi chimed in every now and then. After bidding their older sister a good morning, she's in England after all, Na-Ri escaped into her room with So-Hee in her arms to sleep as her brother dove back into the world of his laptop.

' _Gu Jun-Pyo_ ,' The frown was instantaneous, ' _is the leader of F4 and the heir of the Shinhwa Group which controls most of the stock investments in the country and owns some of the top electronics, oil refineries, automobiles, telecommunication, and distribution companies internationally. They obviously own Shinhwa Academy as well._ ' She frowned, taking in the messy-haired boy's face on the cover of the magazine. ' _So sad, it seems all the riches in the world can't even buy someone like you happiness, eh, Gu Jun-Pyo?_ ' She thought, eyeing the fake smile before moving on to the other members.

' _Song Woo-Bin, also known as F4's Don Juan, he's the heir of Il Shin Construction that is speculated of having strong connections with the Mafia, his family also controls a majority of Korea's real estate value, and owns half of Jeju Island. He himself owns a large chain of successful night clubs. Rumor has it that he only dates girls at least five years older than him. Hm, he's seems like an interesting guy._ ' Na-Ri concluded as she glanced at the auburn-haired boy's photo before her chocolate brown eyes caught sight of the baby-face of the group.

' _So Yi-Jung, often called the Casanova of the group, who happens to be the youngest artist to debut at the Biennale at sixteen and is classified as an expert potter,_ " Na-Ri whistled, ' _That's pretty damn impressive, his family owns the Woo Sung Museum which is the biggest in the country. Well, it seems we have two that doesn't completely live off their parent's money._ ' She mused as she glanced at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious's photo.

' _Yoon Ji-Hoo is the grandson of the former President of Korea._ ' Her eyes widened slightly ' _I would've never seen that coming. Since he is the sole inheritor of his parents' estates, he now owns the Su-Am Art Center, the Su-Am Cultural Foundation, and the Su-Am Orchestra. Great! He has way too much power over me if I piss him off, I will never become a performer._ ' She pouted. ' _He also owns an European soccer team and Major League team_.' She sighed as her eyes glanced at all of their faces once again before looking up at her glow-in-the-dark-stars covered ceiling.

' _So, they're the infamous F4 of Shinhwa Academy._ ' She thought to herself before rolling onto her stomach being mindful of her daughter's position on the bed. ' _At least now I have an idea of the people I want to avoid._ ' She suddenly grinned. ' _But at least I know that Yoon Ji-Hoo is not like that ill-mannered Gu Jun-Pyo!_ '

But her eyes were drawn to her sleeping four-year-old as she slept on, oblivious to the hardships of the world despite their financial standing in society. ' _My precious angel._ ' Na-Ri cooed as she cuddled up to her, listening to her strong heartbeat. ' _You're the main reason why I keep going, So-Hee. I wish Shin-Yoo could be here to watch you grow._ ' She planted a soft kiss on cheek. ' _I promise I will make both of you proud, just wait and see._ ' Was her last thought as sleep finally claimed her.

Young Na-Ri was exhausted and almost dead on her feet as she dragged herself into the school, picture this; attending school for seven hours, working for a total of eight at the cafe, then helping her mother fix dinner and assisting Kang-Sun with his homework, So-Hee was especially cranky this morning so it was fighting an up-hill battle for her to go kindergarten, she even helped her father tweak some song lyrics and produce several melodies, but the killer was waking up at the crack of dawn to deliver newspaper and milk around the neighborhood and forcing herself to attend school several hours later. So, of course, she was irritable and absent-minded operating on only three hours of sleep with only one thing on her mind.

' _I'm so sleepy..._ ' She moaned to herself as she forced herself up the stairs. Her current destination was a hardly-used classroom at the back of the East Wing building luckily she had scouted it out on her first day since she arrived a few hours early. ' _Almost there, it's just around the corner and down the hall._ ' However, fate wasn't on her side this time around. She instinctively tensed when she heard the dreaded chant, "F4! F4's here!"

' _Fuck! Did he tell them what I said? How could I forget that!?_ ' Her mind was running fifty miles per minute and unaware of her surroundings as her body was pushed and shoved until she was only several students away from the boy-band when they were stopped by a nervous looking girl holding a cake in front of her. ' _Is this a confession? And to which boy?_ ' Na-Ri's mouth dropped, after all this was her first time seeing a real-life confession. ' _I hope it's not going to be as bad as Playful Kiss. Poor Oh Ha-Ni, Baek Seung-Jo was such a jerk to you!_ '

"Um, Jun-Pyo Sunbae. I bake this myself for you. So, please accept my heart." The short-haired girl whispered shyly. ' _Is he going to take it?_ ' Her mental question was answered when Gu Jun-Pyo reached for the pastry, ignoring the shrieks and jealous rants from the present female students namely from the Mean Girls. ' _I guess he does have a hear- That asshole!_ ' She was cut off when he shoved the now ruined dessert towards her, leaving a layer of frosting on the girl's tear-streaked face. ' _I was definitely wrong. This is worse! What kind of cold-hearted being are you, Gu Jun-Pyo!?_ '

Stepping forward with a chuckle, Ginger informed the poor girl of the ridiculous reason, "Our Jun-Pyo Sunbae only eats desserts crafted by a top-notch pastry chef. How could you possibly think he would accept that?" The Mean Girls and several girls watched in morbid amusement as tears continuously ran down the girl's cheeks. ' _That just didn't happen._ ' Na-Ri denied, ' _No one can be that cruel, can they? To reject her is one thing but to public humiliate her to this degree in unforgivable..._ '

Gu Jun-Pyo snatched the orange handkerchief from Ginger's breast-pocket to wipe his hands clean then walked past the stunned female student to leave with the other members trailing behind him. As the Mean Girls fought over the soiled cloth, the crowd started to scatter, and Na-Ri found herself standing in front of the heartbroken girl after she pulled her into the nearest restroom.

She gently grasped the girl's hand and placed her own lavender handkerchief in her hand, "Nothing I say will make you feel better." Na-Ri paused as the girl released a chocked sob, still refusing to look at her. "Clean yourself up and show them that you aren't affected by this, they'll have less power over you. Prove it yourself." With a firm squeeze of the hand, Na-Ri left the girl to her thoughts as she immediately left in order to tame her anger that was in the process of exploding, the tiredness she felt earlier was replace with pure rage. ' _Remain calm, do NOT confront. No matter how much you want to break his nose, fracture his arm, and rip those stupid curls out of his head. Remember the plan? Out of sight, out of mind.'_ She chanted in her head as her feet sprinted to the pool. But she knew she was reaching her limit with a certain Gu Jun-Pyo.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please remember to leave suggestions, constructive criticism, and/or comments. Go head, favorite or follow! I promise this won't completely follow Boys Over Flowers completely it will have elements (maybe a cameo appearance or two) of Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden. Keep in mind, Na-Ri will eventually end up with Ji-Hoo but you can probably guess who Jun-Pyo will end up with. Yes, Na-Ri has a daughter, I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to add to the story since teenage pregnancy is a reality. So-Hee's father will be introduced later on but he will never be a romantic interest. No, she wasn't held back because of her pregnancy that will be brought up later in the story. Also, if you have any questions about updates, it's simple - if I post a chapter that means the next one is already done, all I'm waiting for is feedback which is idealistically about four reviews. So, yes the second chapter is already done and I'm working on the third.


End file.
